Mes ailes sont de papier
by Vive les Unas
Summary: Un titre fleur bleue pour une fic par lettres fleur bleue... SLASH McBeck, saison 2
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Vive les Unas

Genre: Slash McBeckett (ça devient maladif chez moi), mais c'est le genre épistolaire.

Saison : Aucune idée…bah, je vais dire première moitié de la deuxième, comme ça pas de spoilers pour ceux qui suivent sur M6 !

Résumé : Rodney et Carson, amis dans la vie réelle, amants par lettres.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je fais ça gratos, ne pas publier sans mon autorisation merci !

Notes de l'auteur : L'idée de cette fic m'est venue en cours de français, normal me direz vous, j'étais en plein dans l'épistolaire. En lisant un extrait des _Liaisons Dangereuses_ et d'autres lettres romantiques, ben voilà, j'ai voulut l'appliquer à mes deux atlantes préférés. Donc voilà, comme ça je m'exerce en même temps au sujet d'invention pour le bac. La forme est peu être un peu spéciale, j'espère que vous allez apprécier…

J'ai commencé cette fic il y a longtemps (ben, octobre, en fait les Juliet m'on prit beaucoup de temps à faire et j'ai un peu négligé cette fic !). Je vais la publier par petits bouts régulièrement, profitez en, c'est très rare chez moi.

Je met peut être quand même un PG13 à cette fic (allez faire du NC17 par lettres interposées vous !), mais rien de bien choquant.

300 CHAMALLOW, VOUS AUREZ ETE PREVENUS !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mardi 25 octobre 2005

Carson ;

Je m'apprête à vous écrire ce que je n'ai jamais su vous dire en face. C'est lâche, je sais, mais je suis comme je suis et face à vous, il m'est impossible de rassembler le courage nécessaire à vous avouer ce que j'ai tenté de réprimer durant ses derniers mois.

Vous ne voyez probablement pas où je veux en venir, désolé si je vais vous secouer, mais je ne peux plus tenir dans ces conditions.

Je vous aime Carson. Ne riez pas, ce n'est pas une blague de mauvais goût que je vous fais là, mais un aveu extrêmement douloureux. Vous me faites complètement perdre mes moyens, je me sens si démuni face à vous que je me demande si vous ne me prenez pas pour un idiot fini. Si c'est le cas, ne répondez pas à cette lettre, brûlez là et oubliez moi, je vous en supplie.

En arrivant sur Atlantis, cela faisait bien sept ans que j'étais célibataire, je ne compte bien sur pas les petites aventures sans lendemain qui s'accumulent dans la vie d'un homme comme des moutons sur un sac d'aspirateur. Mais dés que je vous ai vu, mon cœur s'est serré, mon estomac s'est noué et j'ai su que jamais plus mes nuits ne seraient les mêmes.

Bien sur, au début, j'ai lutté contre ces sentiments, car auparavant il était inconcevable pour moi d'envisager quelque chose romantiquement parlant avec un homme. Néanmoins, j'ai peu à peu appris à vivre avec et je me suis résigné à ne plus regarder fixement les formes généreuses d'une femme en espérant que cela aurait un effet sur mon taux de testostérone.

Au fil du temps, mon amour frustré pour vous m'est devenu insupportable. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir vous communiquer ce que je ressentais, le fait d'être toujours seul…ma vie était devenue un enfer. Ainsi, j'ai décidé de vous écrire cette lettre dans l'espoir vain qu'un jour, peut être, vous vous manifesterez à ce sujet, ne serais-ce que pour me mettre votre poing dans la figure.

Au nom de notre amitié, je vous demande de ne parler de cette brève lettre à personne. J'ai tellement peur de rompre ce faible lien amico-professionnel qui nous unit déjà que mes mains tremblent sur mon crayon et qu'écrire devient de plus en plus difficile. J'espère sincèrement que vous lirez cette lettre avec attention, et que peut être vous serez à votre tour gagné par cette fièvre maligne qui m'a déjà condamné à la seconde où je vous ai vu. Je vous respecte énormément Carson, et sachez que le fait de répondre ou pas à ce message n'affectera en rien ma façon d'agir avec vous.

Avec tout mon amour,

Rodney McKay.

Samedi 29 octobre 2005

Rodney ;

J'ai l'impression d'avoir hésité une éternité avant de répondre à cette lettre. Je suis navré, ces derniers jours on du êtres éprouvants pour vous, mais je ne trouvais nulle part la force d'accepter le contenu de votre mot et ses conséquences sur moi.

Ma première réaction a bien évidemment été la surprise. Découvrir que la personne que vous considérez comme votre meilleur ami nourris à votre égard des sentiments bien plus fort que l'amitié pseudo professionnelle de rigueur entre deux membres d'une même équipe n'a rien d'anodin. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas laissé l'étonnement me submerger et j'ai tenté de réfléchir à peu près normalement. Le déni n'étant pas la solution, j'ai décidé de vous répondre. Mais j'ai longtemps du chercher mes mots, et encore avant ça chercher à analyser ce que je ressentait. J'utilise le passé ici, étant donné que mes sentiments d'il y a trois jours et ceux actuels sont radicalement différents. En effet, la lecture de votre lettre m'a complètement chamboulé de l'intérieur, mon ouverture d'esprit en est sûrement la cause, mais bon.

J'ai essayé- en pur égoïste, je dois l'avouer – d'imaginer mon futur avec vous, de m'imaginer avec vous. Figurez vous que j'ai réussis, et que le résultat, loin de me répugner ou de m'ennuyer, m'a fortement attiré.

Donc oui, cette fièvre maligne dont vous me parliez m'a prise dans ses filets. Je suis conscient que cet amour a été crée artificiellement, que sans votre « déclaration « (car s'en ai bien une) jamais je n'aurais quitté les sentiers battus et me serait écarté de cette amitié fragile qui nous unissait auparavant.

Toutefois, je ne crois pas qu'il soit urgent de nous entretenir à propos de cette histoire face à face. Les lettres ont cet avantage de nous tenir dans ce cocon romanesque si confortable, et je dois vous avouer que j'ai peur de tester cette relation « en vrai », d'homme à homme, d'œil à œil, de chair à chair.

Si cela ne vous dérange pas trop bien sur, j'aimerais qu'on commence à se connaître sentimentalement parlant avant de se confronter à la dure réalité d'une relation dont je dois avouer que je n'en ai jamais exploré les rouages.

Je vous demande juste un peu de patience, rien de plus. J'espère sincèrement que vous serez d'accord avec ce système, durant un moment du moins.

Sachez que je pense à vous jour et nuit et que mon esprit et mon coeur n'ont de cesse que de vous déclarer leur amour pour vous.

Tendrement,

Carson Beckett.

Dimanche 30 octobre 2005

Carson ;

Votre lettre m'a noyé dans un bonheur tel que je doute qu'un jour je puisse en sortir. Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point j'avais peur avant de vous envoyez ma déclaration. Peur de perdre votre amitié, peur de vous dégoûter, peur de vous faire peur… J'osais à peine imaginer votre réaction, qui dans mes réflexions n'était jamais positive. Toutefois j'espérais secrètement cet amour partagé si précieux à mes yeux, et je dois l'avouer, c'était un des buts de ma lettre que de peut être vous séduire. Cette histoire me paraissait impossible, et même si pour l'instant elle n'a lieu que par lettres interposées à votre demande, je la vit intensément et en savoure chaque seconde.

Je vous ai aperçu aujourd'hui, et moi comme vous avons fait comme si de rien n'était sans trop de difficultés je présume. J'ai la vague impression de vivre une double vie et quelque part cela m'amuse et me permet d'échapper au noir quotidien dans lequel je m'embourbe jour après jour, car même si ce quotidien est extraordinaire, il finit comme presque tout par devenir lassant. Mais à présent, j'ai un objectif supplémentaire à continuer, à sortir de chaque pétrin se déroulant sur chaque planète visitée : celui d'ouvrir doucement la porte de mes quartier, de me retourner, de me baisser et de prendre délicatement l'enveloppe posée au sol et jadis glissée sous ma porte par vous-même, ma raison de vivre. Celui de m'asseoir sur mon lit, de décacheter ladite enveloppe comme un enfant déchirerait un papier cadeau pour découvrir son jouet de noël et d'en lire avidement chaque paragraphe, chaque phrase, chaque mot. Cette lettre, je la relirais un nombre incalculable de fois, elle sera la preuve que je ne délire pas, que vous m'aimez réellement, que je ne rêve pas à vous en vain. Une preuve pour moi-même dont je ne parlerais à personne, mais une preuve quand même.

Demain nous partons en mission, et j'espère bien être dans votre groupe. Même si il ne se passe rien concrètement, j'aime à vous observer, discrètement, détaillant chaque trait de votre visage, chaque pli de vos vêtements, chaque forme cachée dessous, j'aime à m'assurer qu'il ne vous arrive rien, que personne ne vous fait de mal, j'aime être sur de pouvoir vous protéger de toutes mes forces si jamais il vous arrivait quelque chose de malencontreux.

Je donnerais ma vie pour vous Carson, soyez en sur, je tiens à vous plus qu'a n'importe qui dans cet univers, plus qu'a moi-même, et dieu sais combien je suis égoïste.

Mais je vais trop loin, je n'ai pas eu de mal à discerner une certaine retenue dans votre lettre, une retenue que je n'ai pas étant donné que mon amour pour vous dépasse l'entendement et je vous prie de m'excuser pour ces poussées lyriques peu communes et délicieusement ridicules.

Sachez que j'en suis pleinement conscient. Mais j'espère me faire soigner très prochainement, par vous si possible.

Trêve de plaisanteries, je dois malheureusement abréger cette déjà courte lettre, mon talkie-walkie raisonne des appels incessants de cette chère Elisabeth qui me veut absolument à son fichu débriefing. Vous occupez mon cœur et mon esprit car vous êtes ma raison de vivre.

Je vous aime,

Rodney McKay.

Mercredi 2 novembre 2005

Cher Rodney ;

Je sais bien sur que vous êtes en mission et que vous ne recevrez pas cette lettre avant trois jours, à votre retour. Qu'importe, ces lettres que je vous écris résonnent en moi un peu comme un journal, même si la plupart des gens qui tiennent un journal intime ne passent pas leur temps à fantasmer dessus. Oui, car voyez vous, quand bien même notre relation n'a rien de palpable, je ne peut m'empêcher de penser à vous nuit et jours, un air idiot peint sur la figure, avec la crainte que quelqu'un ne remarque quelque chose de différent dans mon comportement. J'aimerais sincèrement vous parler, toucher votre visage, sentir votre parfum naturel et faire toutes ces choses qui ne peuvent exister que quand on est face à face, néanmoins une peur me taraude et déchire mes tripes aussi efficacement qu'un poignard.

Peur de quoi ? Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Peut être d'être confronté à la réalité, qui sait…

Peur de vous ? Un peu aussi. Vous exercez une telle présence, il m'est impossible de l'ignorer. Il m'est impossible de vous ignorer Rodney, et dans toute la signification qu'impliquent ces quelques mots je ne puis m'empêcher de discerner mes craintes.

Explorons cette symbolique voulez vous ? Exploitons les sous-entendus, abattons les tabous, jouons cartes sur table, vous êtes quelqu'un d'extrêmement franc et direct, soit, je le serais aussi, quitte à vous faire rougir. Quand vous passez à coté de moi, quand vous me frôlez sciemment je pense, je ne peux pas vous ignorer. Quand je peux entendre votre voix si sensuellement grinçante se faufiler dans mon conduit auditif, il m'est impossible de vous ignorer, d'oublier votre présence. Vous ne me touchez pas de plein gré, mais c'est comme si votre main était constamment posée sur mon épaule. Je vous lance des regards de braise auxquels vos yeux ne répondent jamais, inlassablement voilés de cette carapace qui vous caractérise. A chaque examen médical que je vous fais, mes mains traînent un peu trop sur votre corps si professionnellement dénudé, offert à moi par obligation, sous la contrainte. Mes doigts s'attardent sur votre peau si douce, ils veulent discrètement vous caresser et vous témoigner de ce désir qui grandit en moi, et vous, vous restez insensible, comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si j'étais n'importe quel médecin…

Vous me rendrez fou Rodney, vous en rendez vous compte ? Ces mots enflammés que vous m'écrivait contrastent tellement avec votre comportement ! Et pourtant, cette auréole de mystère qui vous entoure, ces questions qui me brûlent les lèvres quand nous sommes dans la même pièce, tout cela ne fait qu'augmenter les battements de mon cœur et le taux d'hormones dans mes veines. Car comme je ne l'ai jamais fait aussi ardemment jadis, je vous désire.

Oh, oui, je vous désire Rodney, mais j'ai peur. Une peur instinctive qui me serre la gorge la nuit, quand je pense à vous.

C'est tout bête en vérité, vous allez sûrement rire. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux vous ignorer. Alors comment pourrai je, le moment venu, ignorer vos mains sur moi, vos lèvres caressants les miennes, et, allons jusque au bout, vous en moi ? Ou moi en vous, cela reviens au même, nous ne feront plus qu'Un. Bien sur, le but n'est pas de vous oublier durant ce moment fatidique, mais comment vais-je garder la tête froide, comment vais-je réussir à me séparer de vous ? J'ai tout simplement peur de perdre la tête, de ne plus savoir à quel saint me vouer, de ne plus jamais pouvoir me défaire littéralement de vous. Un sortilège eut été moins efficace. Que m'avez-vous fait ? Je ne me reconnais plus dans mes raisonnements. Je pense que je suis tombé dans vos filets, et que c'est avec jouissance que je m'y enroule encore et encore. Je vous aime, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. Je vous aime Rodney.

Carson.


	2. Chapter 2

Samedi 5 novembre 2005

Carson,

Mes mains tremblent en écrivant ces mots, votre lettre m'a bouleversé, a fait battre mon cœur comme jamais auparavant, j'ai sûrement du rougir, j'ai sûrement du blêmir, et j'ai eu du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Comment arrivez vous à m'aimer ? Oh Carson, vous qui êtes si parfait, tellement mieux que moi, comment pouvez vous me désirer ? Comment pouvez vous attacher autant de considération à un homme à vos pieds, qui n'as de cesse que d'entendre votre souffle et qui défaille de plaisir à chacun de vos mots ?

Je vais mourir, c'est trop. Vous me donnez votre cœur et je ne sais pas quoi en faire, il est trop précieux. J'ai peur de vous décevoir. J'ai peur de la désillusion, si vous cessiez de m'aimer, je ne crois pas que j'en réchapperais. Jamais la vie ne m'avait donné un si beau cadeau, jamais personne ne m'avait vraiment aimé et je crois que je n'ai jamais aimé personne aussi fort que vous. Ce n'est pas une carapace que vous voyez, c'est un bouclier, qui vous protége vous, car sans cette retenue, rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de vous aimer au grand jour, sans limites.

Pourquoi avez-vous peur de moi ? Je préférerais mourir plutôt que de vous faire mal. Je suis à vous, ne le comprenez vous pas ? Faites de moi ce que vous voulez, mais laissez moi à vos cotés, et je serais le plus heureux des hommes. Prenez moi, modelez moi, je suis à vous pour l'éternité, je ferais tout ce que vous voulez. J'ai confiance en vous, ayez confiance en moi. Mon cœur palpite à la seule idée de vous rencontrer, mes mains veulent caresser votre visage, mes lèvres ne demandent qu'a toucher les votre, je vous aime.

Jamais je ne trouverais lassitude à ces mots. Je vous aime, je vous aime, je vous aime, cela m'envahit, m'étouffe, cela doit sortir, je vous aime Carson, je vous aime ! Laissez moi vous le prouver, je vous en supplie. Laissez moi vous rencontrer en amant autrement qu'en ami.

Avec espoir

Rodney.

Lundi 7 novembre 2005

Rodney,

Oh, Rodney, je suis tellement désolé de n'avoir pas répondu plus tôt ! Il faut dire que votre précédente missive m'a tellement terrifié que quelque part, j'ai voulu l'ignorer. Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si vous n'aviez jamais posé cette question qui me torturait l'esprit. Je me sens pris dans un étau, entre peur et désir, entre crainte et curiosité, jamais vous ne m'avais paru si proche, si intimidant. J'ai peur de plonger dans l'inconnu, je n'ai jamais rien fait de semblable avec un homme, et quelque part cela m'effraie. Même si j'ai reçu une éducation libérale, me disant de me fier uniquement à mes émotions et pas à mon cerveau, cette gêne persiste. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par un homme auparavant. En fait, la question de ma sexualité ne s'était jamais posée, j'aimais les femme comme tous les hommes que je connaissait aimaient les femmes, et même si je n'étais pas un grand coureur de jupons comme certains, de par mon sérieux, ma retenue et quelque part ma timidité, j'ai eu, c'est vrai, quelques belles aventures.

Mais maintenant que mon cœur s'emballe au seul son d'un prénom masculin –uniquement le votre, rassurez vous- et que le désir de vous aimer physiquement s'empare de moi, j'ai peine à constater qu'il est toujours accompagné d'un étau de conventions, mes sentiments me mettent parfois mal à l'aise et paradoxalement ça me met mal à l'aise d'être mal à l'aise en pensent à vous. Ce que je viens d'écrire est purement incompréhensible, vous m'en voyez navré, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Vous devez me trouver bien compliqué !

La question de la réaction des autres s'impose aussi à moi. Seront-ils plus distants ? Amusés ? Moqueurs ? Heureux pour nous ? Elisabeth, Teyla…Je les connais bien sur. Elles réagiront bien. Ce sont des femmes responsables, à la tête froide, je considère Teyla comme ma meilleure amie et je sais qu'elle sera contente, cette jeune femme comprend les autres et les encourage dans la voie qu'ils ont choisie de façon admirable. Quant à Elisabeth, elle est compréhensive et diplomate, pas du genre à séparer deux membres du personnel à cause d'un stupide amalgame entre l'USAF et cette expédition. Par contre, les militaires… L'état major est homophobe, c'est un fait, le « don't ask, don't tell » en est la preuve lancinante. Mais j'aurais sûrement tord de mettre tous les militaires dans le même sac. Alors, Sheppard ? Aucune idée de ce qu'il va en penser. Lors d'un examen médical, Radek m'avait confié en riant que la tête de Sheppard quand Cadman m'avait embrassé dans votre corps –quand je pense que notre premier baisé aura été involontaire, ça me rend malade !- avait été caustique à un point inimaginable. Je le considère comme un ami moyennement proche, mais j'avoue avoir un peu peur de sa réaction, ainsi que de celle des autres militaires. Je suis médecin, je dois les examiner à chaque retour de mission, et je sais très bien que certains pensent que l'homosexualité est contagieuse et qu'un médecin attiré par les hommes profiteras sûrement de sa situation pour…enfin bref, les idées reçues ne sont pas là pour me rassurer, je le crains.

La solution alternative serait peut être de nous cacher un temps, mais je m'y refuse, je n'ai jamais eu honte de mes opinions et de ce que je suis.

Avec tout ça, j'ai oublié de répondre à votre proposition. Je ne vais pas faire durer le suspence plus longtemps : la réponse est oui. Oui, je veux vous voir, oui, je veux vous serrer dans mes bras, vous embrasser…Je veux combler ce vide, je vous veux (oh _bloody hell_, je n'en reviens pas d'écrire un truc pareil !). Retrouvons nous dans mes quartiers vers 20h demain soir.

Carson.

P.S. : Moi aussi je vous aime Rodney.


	3. Chapter 3

Carson ;

Je vais travailler, on se verra au mess. Désolé de partir, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Rassures toi, c'était merveilleux, je ne regrette rien. Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime.

Rodney

**08/11/05, 03 :08 pm**

**De : Médecin frileux**

**A : Scientifique en goguette**

**Objet : aglagla**

Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais se réveiller tout seul dans un lit glacé après une nuit torride n'a rien d'agréable. De plus, tu as écrit ton mot (très touchant soit dit en passant) au dos d'une commande de médicaments que je voulais envoyer par le Dédale. Si tu ne réponds pas, tu expérimentera le lit glacial pendant au moins trois nuits. Au moins. Je sais, je suis abominable…

PS : Tu as intérêt à mettre du lubrifiant la prochaine fois, je n'arrive même plus à m'asseoir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**08/11/05, 03 :12 pm**

**De : Scientifique désolé**

**A : Médecin sexy, même sans la blouse**

**Objet : Rémission des pêchés**

Je suis le diable en personne, mais je suis vraiment navré. Que puis-je faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?

PS : Moi aussi je suis frileux.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**08/11/05, 03 :17 pm**

**De : Angelot **

**A : Diablotin **

**Objet : Rien de tel que la chaleur humaine pour se réchauffer**

Ce soir c'est chez toi, tu prépares a manger et surtout, surtout TU METS DU LUBRIFIANT !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**08/11/05, 03 :19 pm**

**De : Diablotin **

**A : Angelot**

**Objet : Si j'avais pas compris…**

Entendu, mais pour le repas…tu tiens si peu à la vie ?

Je te laisse, Zelenka est entré, s'il commence à regarder l'écran par-dessus mon épaule, je suis cuit. Tu le sais que je t'aime ?

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**08/11/05, 03 :22 pm**

**De : Angelot**

**A : Diablotin**

**Objet : RE : Si j'avais pas compris…**

Je le sais, moi aussi Rodney. On se voit au briefing.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hey, Carson, tu sais ce que c'est un canif ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un petit fien, je la connais, t'es vraiment un gamin pour faire passer des mots en plein briefing !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Je ne les fais pas passer, on est cote à cote, je te les donne en main propre !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ca ne change rien à la gaminerie de la chose…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

De toute façon, il est chiant ce briefing.

Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie là tout de suite maintenant ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

D'une glace au chocolat ? D'une power barre ? De sortir ton lecteur mp3 et d'écouter encore une fois l'intégrale des chansons de Weird Al ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Non, j'ai envie de toi.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Très flatteur.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Avec lubrifiant.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Très rassurant.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

J'ai envie de te plaquer sur cette grande table, de te déshabiller et d'animer ce briefing en te faisant l'amour devant tout le monde.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ne t'avise pas de le faire. T'as vraiment des fantasmes bizarres…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ce n'est pas un fantasme, je n'y avais jamais pensé avant !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ca aussi ça me rassures. Maintenant laisses moi écouter et arrête avec tes mots, on fera ce que t'as envie de faire ce soir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rabat-joie !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Obsédé !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Je ne peux que confirmer…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mercredi 9 novembre 2005

Rodney,

Je sais que c'est complètement con de t'écrire une lettre à deux heures du matin alors que tu es allongé à trente centimètres de moi, endormi, mais j'en avais envie. J'ai encore envie de mettre ce que je ressent pour toi par écrit. Je crois que je vais glisser cette lettre sous ton oreiller, tu tomberas dessus quand tu changeras les draps, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder si tu tiens à ton minimum d'hygiène. Ils sont un peu sales, désordonnés, ils sont témoin de ce qu'il vient de se passer, tendrement souillés par ce qu'on vient de faire pour la deuxième fois. Il fait chaud, il n'y a qu'un de drap sur ton lit, un drap blanc que j'ai posé sur nous après que tu te sois endormi dans mes bras, de peur que tu n'attrapes froid. Ca fait combien de temps que je te regarde dormir ? Je n'en sais rien, ça passe tellement vite. Ton sommeil est agité, tes jambes bougent et l'une d'elle s'est enroulée autours de ce même drap. Voir des petits bouts de ta peau dépasser de ce nuage de coton qui nous recouvre, je trouve ça délicieusement érotique. D'ailleurs, tu n'es jamais aussi beau que lorsque tu es endormi dans mes bras, légèrement recouvert de sueur, je suis heureux d'avoir le privilège du meilleur profil McKaysien.

J'aime les épis dans tes cheveux, que j'ai décoiffé tendrement, ceux là même qui portent encore la trace du passage de mes doigts. J'aime l'expression que prend ton visage quand tu dors, ton front lissé de toute ride de soucis, tes paupières clauses légèrement rosées, on dirait que tu as mis du fard à paupière ! Tes joues brûlantes encore rougies par l'effort physique, ton nez retroussé, tes narines qui frémissent à l'odeur acre qui remplit ta chambre. Et ta bouche…un peu de coin, entrouverte, rougie elles aussi, j'ai du trop t'embrasser. Tu es beau Rodney, je ne te le dis pas assez. En même temps, cela ne fait même pas trois jours qu'on s'est embrassé, enfin, en l'ayant voulu. Je souris en pensant à tout ce que l'on a vécu avant ces trois jours, toutes ces choses incroyables qui nous sont arrivés et toutes les fois où j'aurais pu te consoler au lieu de te laisser te morfondre dans ton coin. Au nom de quoi j'aurais fait ça ? J'en sais rien, je m'en fiche, ça n'as plus d'importance en fin de compte.

Plus rien ne compte Rodney, à part toi dans mes bras, plus rien. Je m'en fiche de ce qui peut nous arriver dans trois jours, dans dix ans, je t'ai toi, et tu m'aimes et je taime: je suis heureux. Je sens ta hanche coincée entre mes jambes, ta poitrine sur mon épaule, et si je n'écrivais pas sur ce bloc de papier bon marché que j'ai trouvé dans ton tiroir de table de nuit je sentirais sûrement ta peau sous ma main. J'adore sentir ta peau glisser sur la mienne, on sent comme une électricité qui passe, quelque chose, ça ne me fait ça avec personne d'autre. Sentir ta peau vibrer quand je t'embrasse et te caresse est aussi l'un de mes privilège, je me sens comme un Roi privant l'humanité de son bien le plus précieux : toi. Et je ne m'en sens même pas coupable !

Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir ce besoin là. Etre dominé je veux dire, cette relation de force. Je suis plus grand et plus musclé que toi, mais ça n'a pas compté, tu as naturellement pris le dessus, et on l'a voulu tous les deux. Au début ça m'a un peu gêné de ressentir ce besoin là, et par la suite ça m'a gêné d'éprouver autant de plaisir à ça. J'aime te sentir en moi, te sentir caresser mon intérieur, j'aime quand je me cambre et que toi tu bouges un peu pour atteindre ma prostate, j'aime quand je crie de plaisir et que toi tu souris parce que tu aimes me contrôler, j'aime sentir les barrières de mon corps voler en éclat pour me permettre d'exploser, et puis j'aime constater les dégâts de cette explosion sur notre univers et sur ton visage. Tu es magnifique quand tu as un orgasme, je ne sais pas si on te l'a déjà dit, à tel point que quelques fois j'aurais envie de prendre un appareil photo avec moi pour revoir indéfiniment ton visage à cet instant. C'est ridicule d'ailleurs.

Ce que j'adore également, c'est quand on a finit et que pour une fois tu ne sais plus quoi dire, alors tu me laisses t'enlacer et tu t'endors contre moi, tu poses tes mains chaudes sur mes reins, tu te colles à moi et tu fermes les yeux.

Je t'aime mais je sens la fatigue venir, mes yeux à moi se ferment tout seuls. Je vais arrêter d'écrire et comme promis je vais poser cette lettre sous ton oreiller. Tu n'en as pas besoin, tu dors sur moi.

Carson


End file.
